fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlo Romano
Carlo Romano is the youngest member of the Romano Family Quartet. He is one of the customers of Papa Louie, and his first appearance was in Papa's Pizzeria. He is Bruna's younger brother and Little Edoardo's son. Appearances Carlo wears a pair of red pants with green suspenders and gold buttons, white t-shirt with white buttons and green trim, worn with a red bowtie, and brown shoes with green laces. He also has brunette hair with long bangs. Flipdeck Info Carlo grew up in the town of Portallini with his older sister Bruna and the rest of the Romano family. Even at a young age, Carlo was a natural at playing the Mandolin. Although he can now play a variety of stringed instruments, he still prefers the soft tremolo of an old Mandolin. Carlo is always eager to help aspiring musicians and even taught Marty his first chords. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 sausages on the right half *6 mushrooms on the left half *4 peppers on the bottom right *1/2 a meter *eighths Papa's Burgeria *Top Bun *Onion *Lettuce *Cheese *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun *Cheese *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Loco Mystery Sauce *Black Beans *Guacamole *Verde Sauce *Steak *Pita Shell Papa's Freezeria *Creameo, Cherry, *Tropical Charms *Sprinkles *Chocolate Syrup *Whipped Cream *Blended to Chunky *Creameo Bits, Strawberry Syrup *Medium Cup Papa's Pancakeria *Large Cranberry Juice w/ Ice *Raspberries *Cinnamon *4 Butter *3 Pancakes w/ Pecan Mix Papa's Wingeria *Zesty Pesto Dip, Ranch Dip *6 Red Peppers on the Right *2 Celery Sticks on the Left *4 Green Peppers on the Left *4 Parmesan Shrimp Papa's Hot Doggeria *Large Dr. Cherry, Small Cotton Puffs *Tomato, Tomato, Tomato *Marinara Sauce *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Italian Sausage *Pumpernickel Bun Papa's Burgeria for the Ipad *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Lettuce *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Pickle *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes (No other sprinkles on other hoidays) **Shaved Coconut **Tree Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) **Cherry **Tree Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes (No other sprinkles on other holidays) **Coconut Shavings **3 Candy Presents (Cherry on other holidays) Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Like Gino and Bruna, he was placed in the Pepperoni Division. In the 1st round, he won to Kingsley. In the 2nd round, he won to Alberto. In the Pepperoni Finals, he won to Marty and won the Division with Cecilia. In the Semi-finals, however, he lost to Cooper. Trivia *In Papa’s Burgeria he is the first customer to order two bottom buns. *In Pizzeria and Burgeria, a man named Johnny looking like him, except with a green shirt and yellow hair, can be found hiding in the customer profile pictures. This Johnny later appeared as a closer in Hot Doggeria, re-named Pinch Hitwell. *He is the first Romano to appear in a Papa game. *In Hot Doggeria, his topping combination is the same as Papa Louie's. *He won the Pepperoni Division in Papa's Next Chefs Tournament 2011 with Cecilia. *His favorite holiday is Christmas. Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlockable with Strawberry Drizzle Gallery 32.jpg 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg 845345-carloromano4534.PNG Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png Carlo Romano 2nd.png Carloromanoperfectorder.jpg Division winners2.jpg Grumpy romano.png|Cooper, do not make fun or I will tell to the police.|link=q Romano poster.jpg The Romano Family.png Waving Romanos.png Carlo and his cousin Gino.JPG|Carlo next to his cousin Gino in line. Mad carlo.png|Carlo Romano is not pleased. St. Valentine's day roses.png|Carlo Romano with a rose division_finals.jpg|Carlo is in the top 12 of papa's next chefs 2011 brackets PC.png|Carlo Romano's perfect order on Cupcakeria Angry Carlo.jpg|Oh well Carlo look what this mad man did a freaked joke. Lobby.PNG Poor Carlo.png Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Romano Family Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Rich people Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:People with Ties Category:Adults Category:Papa’s Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:People that are skinny Category:Pepperoni Division Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Christmas Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Double Worded Customers Category:People with brown hair